The invention relates to a process for preparing enantiomerically pure alcohols.
Kinetic resolutions of racemic esters with lipases and esterases are described in a large number of publications and patents. Only a few studies on the resolution of racemic esters or alcohols which have a heteroaromatic radical have been published.
Thus, for example, Akita et al. (Tetrahedron Lett. 27 (1986), No. 43, 5241-5244) describe the enantioselective hydrolysis of methyl 3-acetoxy-3-(2-furyl)-2-methylpropanoates or methyl 3-acetoxy-3-(2-thienyl)-2-methylpropanoates with an Aspergillus niger lipase.
De Amici et al. describe, in J. Org. Chem. 54 (1989) 2646-2650, an enzymatically catalyzed transesterification with porcine liver esterase, Candida cylindracea lipase, chymotrypsin, subtilisin, porcine pancreatic lipase and lipase P.
Tsukamoto et al. (Tetrahedron Asym. 2 (1991), No. 8,759-762) describe the synthesis of (R)- and (S)-N,N-diethyl-2,2-difluoro-3-(2-furyl)-3-hydroxypropionamide from the corresponding esters with Candida cylindracea lipase MY and P in water.
DE/OS 3743824 and Schneider et al. (Tetrahedron Asym. 3 (1992), No. 7, 827-830) describe the preparation of 1-pyridylethanol.
The disadvantages of these methods are the low selectivity of the enzymes, the low enantiomeric purities of the products obtained, the low chemical yields, and the large amounts of enzyme required for the reaction.
An optimal racemate resolution should advantageously comply with a number of conditions, such as:
1. high enantiomeric purity of the antipodes PA1 2. high chemical yield PA1 3. high enzyme selectivity PA1 4. small amounts of catalyst (amounts of enzyme) PA1 5. good solubility of precursor and product under the reaction conditions PA1 6. good space-time yield PA1 7. easy purification of the products PA1 8. low-cost synthesis. PA1 R.sup.1 PA1 hydrogen or substituted or unsubstituted C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 -alkoxy or C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkanoyl, PA1 R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 PA1 independently of one another hydrogen or substituted or unsubstituted C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkanoyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylsulfinyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylsulfonyl, PA1 R.sup.4 and R.sup.5 PA1 R.sup.4.noteq.R.sup.5 and independently of one another hydrogen or substituted or unsubstituted C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkyl or R.sup.4 and R.sup.5 form together with the carbon atoms to which they are bonded a substituted or unsubstituted C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 -cycloalkylidene, PA1 R.sup.6 PA1 substituted or unsubstituted aryl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.20 -alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.20 -alkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.20 -alkynyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.20 -alkoxy-C.sub.1 -C.sub.20 -alkyl PA1 which comprises converting racemic compounds of the formula II, ##STR5## PA1 where the substituents R.sup.1 to R.sup.5 have the abovementioned meanings, with a lipase or esterase in the presence of vinyl esters of the formula III, ##STR6## PA1 alkyl branched or unbranched Cl-C.sub.6 -alkyl chains such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, 1-methylethyl, n-butyl, 1-methylpropyl, 2-methylpropyl, 1,1-dimethylethyl, n-pentyl, 1-methylbutyl, 2-methylbutyl, 3-methylbutyl, 1,1-dimethylpropyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, 2,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-ethylpropyl, n-hexyl, 1-methylpentyl, 2-methylpentyl, 3-methylpentyl, 4-methylpentyl, 1,1-dimethylbutyl, 1,2-dimethylbutyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyl, 2,3-dimethylbutyl, 3,3-dimethylbutyl, 1-ethylbutyl, 2-ethylbutyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropyl, PA1 alkoxy branched or unbranched C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkoxy chains as mentioned above, eg. methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, 1-methylethoxy, butoxy, 1-methylpropoxy, 2-methylpropoxy, 1,1-dimethylethoxy, pentoxy, 1-methylbutoxy, 2-methylbutoxy, 3-methylbutoxy, 1,1-dimethylpropoxy, 1,2-dimethylpropoxy, 2,2-dimethylpropoxy, 1-ethylpropoxy, hexoxy, 1-methylpentoxy, 2-methylpentoxy, 3-methylpentoxy, 4-methylpentoxy, 1,1-dimethylbutoxy, 1,2-dimethylbutoxy, 1,3-dimethylbutoxy, 2,2-dimethylbutoxy, 2,3-dimethylbutoxy, 3,3-dimethylbutoxy, 1-ethylbutoxy, 2-ethylbutoxy, 1,1,2-trimethylpropoxy, 1,2,2-trimethylpropoxy, 1-ethyl-l-methylpropoxy or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropoxy, PA1 alkanoyl branched or unbranched C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkanoyl chains such as methanoyl, ethanoyl, propanoyl, 1-methylethanoyl, butanoyl, 1-methylpropanoyl, 2-methylpropanoyl, 1,1-dimethylethanoyl, pentanoyl, 1-methylbutanoyl, 2-methylbutanoyl, 3-methylbutanoyl, 1,1-dimethylpropanoyl, 1,2-dimethylpropanoyl, 2,2-dimethylpropanoyl, 1-ethylpropanoyl, hexanoyl, 1-methylpentanoyl, 1,2-methylpentanoyl, 3-methylpentanoyl, 4-methylpentanoyl, 1,1-dimethylbutanoyl, 1,2-dimethylbutanoyl, 1,3-dimethylbutanoyl, 2,2-dimethylbutanoyl, 2,3-dimethylbutanoyl, 3,3-dimethylbutanoyl, 1-ethylbutanoyl, 2-ethylbutanoyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropanoyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropanoyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropanoyl and 1-ethyl-2-methylpropanoyl. PA1 alkyl branched or unbranched C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkyl chains such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, 1-methylethyl, n-butyl, 1-methylpropyl, 2-methylpropyl, 1,1-dimethylethyl, n-pentyl, 1-methylbutyl, 2-methylbutyl, 3-methylbutyl, 1,1-dimethylpropyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, 2,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-ethylpropyl, n-hexyl, 1-methylpentyl, 2-methylpentyl, 3-methylpentyl, 4-methylpentyl, 1,1-dimethylbutyl, 1,2-dimethylbutyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyl, 2,3-dimethylbutyl, 3,3-dimethylbutyl, 1-ethylbutyl, 2-ethylbutyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropyl, 1-ethyl-l-methylpropyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropyl, PA1 alkoxy branched or unbranched C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkoxy chains as mentioned above, eg. methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, 1-methylethoxy, butoxy, 1-methylpropoxy, 2-methylpropoxy, 1,1-dimethylethoxy, pentoxy, 1-methylbutoxy, 2-methylbutoxy, 3-methylbutoxy, 1,1-dimethylpropoxy, 1,2-dimethylpropoxy, 2,2-dimethylpropoxy, 1-ethylpropoxy, hexoxy, 1-methylpentoxy, 2-methylpentoxy, 3-methylpentoxy, 4-methylpentoxy, 1,1-dimethylbutoxy, 1,2-dimethylbutoxy, 1,3-dimethylbutoxy, 2,2-dimethylbutoxy, 2,3-dimethylbutoxy, 3,3-dimethylbutoxy, 1-ethylbutoxy, 2-ethylbutoxy, 1,1,2-trimethylpropoxy, 1,2,2-trimethylpropoxy, 1-ethyl-l-methylpropoxy or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropoxy, PA1 alkanoyl branched or unbranched C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkanoyl chains such as methanoyl, ethanoyl, propanoyl, 1-methylethanoyl, butanoyl, 1-methylpropanoyl, 2-methylpropanoyl, 1,1-dimethylethanoyl, pentanoyl, 1-methylbutanoyl, 2-methylbutanoyl, 3-methylbutanoyl, 1,1-dimethylpropanoyl, 1,2-dimethylpropanoyl, 2,2-dimethylpropanoyl, 1-ethylpropanoyl, hexanoyl, 1-methylpentanoyl, 1,2-methylpentanoyl, 3-methylpentanoyl, 4-methylpentanoyl, 1,1-dimethylbutanoyl, 1,2-dimethylbutanoyl, 1,3-dimethylbutanoyl, 2,2-dimethylbutanoyl, 2,3-dimethylbutanoyl, 3,3-dimethylbutanoyl, 1-ethylbutanoyl, 2-ethylbutanoyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropanoyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropanoyl, 1-ethyl-l-methylpropanoyl and 1-ethyl-2-methylpropanoyl, PA1 alkylthio branched or unbranched C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylthio chains such as methylthio, ethylthio, n-propylthio, 1-methylethylthio, n-butylthio, 1-methylpropylthio, 2-methylpropylthio, 1,1-dimethylethylthio, n-pentylthio, 1-methylbutylthio, 2-methylbutylthio, 3-methylbutylthio, 2,2-dimethylpropylthio, 1-ethylpropylthio, n-hexylthio, 1,1-dimethylpropylthio, 1,2-dimethylpropylthio, 1-methylpentylthio, 2-methylpentylthio, 3-methylpentylthio, 4-methylpentylthio, 1,1-dimethylbutylthio, 1,2-dimethylbutylthio, 1,3-dimethylbutylthio, 2,2-dimethylbutylthio, 2,3-dimethylbutylthio, 3,3-dimethylbutylthio, 1-ethylbutylthio, 2-ethylbutylthio, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylthio, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylthio, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylthio or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylthio, PA1 alkylsulfinyl branched or unbranched C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylsulfinyl chains such as methylsulfinyl, ethylsulfinyl, n-propylsulfinyl, 1-methylethylsulfinyl, n-butylsulfinyl, 1-methylpropylsulfinyl, 2-methylpropylsulfinyl, 1,1-dimethylethylsulfinyl, n-pentylsulfinyl, 1-methylbutylsulfinyl, 2-methylbutylsulfinyl, 3-methylbutylsulfinyl, 1,1-dimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1,2-dimethylpropylsulfinyl, 2,2-dimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1-ethylpropylsulfinyl, n-hexylsulfinyl, 1-methylpentylsulfinyl, 2-methylpentylsulfinyl, 3-methylpentylsulfinyl, 4-methylpentylsulfinyl, 1,1-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 1,2-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 1,3-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 2,2-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 2,3-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 3,3-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 1-ethylbutylsulfinyl, 2-ethylbutylsulfinyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylsulfinyl and 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylsulfinyl, PA1 alkylsulfonyl branched or unbranched C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylsulfonyl chains such as methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, n-propylsulfonyl, 1-methylethylsulfonyl, n-butylsulfonyl, 1-methylpropylsulfonyl, 2-methylpropylsulfonyl, 1,1-dimethylethylsulfonyl, n-pentylsulfonyl, 1-methylbutylsulfonyl, 2-methylbutylsulfonyl, 3-methylbutylsulfonyl, 1,1-dimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1,2-dimethylpropylsulfonyl, 2,2-dimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1-ethylpropylsulfonyl, n-hexylsulfonyl, 1-methylpentylsulfonyl, 2-methylpentylsulfonyl, 3-methylpentylsulfonyl, 4-methylpentylsulfonyl, 1,l-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 2,3-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 1-ethylbutylsulfonyl, 2-ethylbutylsulfonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylsulfonyl and 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylsulfonyl. PA1 alkyl branched or unbranched C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkyl chains such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, 1-methylethyl, n-butyl, 1-methylpropyl, 2-methylpropyl, 1,1-dimethylethyl, n-pentyl, 1-methylbutyl, 2-methylbutyl, 3-methylbutyl, 1,1-dimethylpropyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, 2,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-ethylpropyl, n-hexyl, 1-methylpentyl, 2-methylpentyl, 3-methylpentyl, 4-methylpentyl, 1,1-dimethylbutyl, 1,2-dimethylbutyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyl, 2,3-dimethylbutyl, 3,3-dimethylbutyl, 1-ethylbutyl, 2-ethylbutyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropyl, 1-ethyl-l-methylpropyl or l-ethyl-2-methylpropyl, PA1 cycloalkylidene branched or unbranched C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 -cycloalkylidene chains such as cyclopropylidene, ethylcyclopropylidene, dimethylcyclopropylidene, methylethylcyclopropylidene, cyclobutylidene, ethylcyclobutylidene, dimethylcyclobutylidene, cyclopentylidene or methylcyclopentylidene. PA1 aryl simple or fused aromatic ring systems which are unsubstituted or substituted by one or more radicals such as halogen such as fluorine, chlorine or bromine, cyano, nitro, amino, mercapto, alkyl, alkoxy or other saturated or unsaturated nonaromatic rings or ring systems, or are unsubstituted or substituted by at least one other C.sub.1 --C.sub.10 -alkyl chain, or are linked via a C.sub.1 -C.sub.10 -alkyl chain to the basic framework, and phenyl and naphthyl are preferred as aryl radical, PA1 alkyl branched or unbranched C.sub.1 -C.sub.20 -alkyl chains such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, 1-methylethyl, n-butyl, 1-methylpropyl, 2-methylpropyl, 1,1-dimethylethyl, n-pentyl, 1-methylbutyl, 2-methylbutyl, 3-methylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-ethylpropyl, n-hexyl, 1,1-dimethylpropyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-methylpentyl, 2-methylpentyl, 3-methylpentyl, 4-methylpentyl, 1,1-dimethylbutyl, 1,2-dimethylbutyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyl, 2,3-dimethylbutyl, 3,3-dimethylbutyl, 1-ethylbutyl, 2-ethylbutyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl, 1-ethyl-2-methylpropyl, n-heptyl, n-octyl, n-nonyl, n-decyl, n-undecyl, n-dodecyl, n-tetradecyl, n-hexadecyl, n-octadecyl or n-eicosyl, and Cl-C.sub.8 -alkyl chains are preferred, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 -alkyl chains are particularly preferred and substituted C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 -alkyl chains are very particularly preferred (see below for substituents), such as chloroethyl or methoxyethyl, PA1 alkenyl branched or unbranched C.sub.3 -C.sub.20 -alkenyl chains such as propenyl, 1-butenyl, 2-butenyl, 3-butenyl, 2-methylpropenyl, 1-pentenyl, 2-pentenyl, 3-pentenyl, 4-pentenyl, 1-methyl-1-butenyl, 2-methyl-l-butenyl, 3-methyl-1-butenyl, 1-methyl-2-butenyl, 2-methyl-2-butenyl, 3-methyl-2-butenyl, 1-methyl-3-butenyl, 2-methyl-3-butenyl, 3-methyl-3-butenyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-propenyl, 1,2-dimethyl-1-propenyl, 1,2-dimethyl-2-propenyl, 1-ethyl-l-propenyl, 1-ethyl-2-propenyl, 1-hexenyl, 2-hexenyl, 3-hexenyl, 4-hexenyl, 5-hexenyl, 1-methyl-1-pentenyl, 2-methyl-b 1-pentenyl, 3-methyl-1-pentenyl, 4-methyl-1-pentenyl, 1-methyl-2-pentenyl, 2-methyl-2-pentenyl, 3-methyl-2-pentenyl, 4-methyl-2-pentenyl, 1-methyl-3-pentenyl, 2-methyl-3-pentenyl, 3-methyl-3-pentenyl, 4-methyl-3-pentenyl, 1-methyl-4-pentenyl, 2-methyl-4-pentenyl, 3-methyl-4-pentenyl, 4-methyl-4-pentenyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-butenyl, 1,1-dimethyl-3-butenyl, 1,2-dimethyl-1-butenyl, 1,2-dimethyl-2-butenyl, 1,2-dimethyl-3-butenyl, 1,3-dimethyl-1-butenyl, 1,3-dimethyl-2-butenyl, 1,3-dimethyl-3-butenyl, 2,2-dimethyl-3-butenyl, 2,3-dimethyl-l-butenyl, 2,3-dimethyl-2-butenyl, 2,3-dimethyl-3-butenyl, 3,3-dimethyl-l-butenyl, 3,3-dimethyl-2-butenyl, 1-ethyl-1-butenyl, 1-ethyl-2-butenyl, 1-ethyl-3-butenyl, 2-ethyl-1-butenyl, 2-ethyl-2-butenyl, 2-ethyl-3-butenyl, 1,1,2-trimethyl-2-propenyl, 1-ethyl-1-methyl-2-propenyl, 1-ethyl-2-methyl-l-propenyl, 1-ethyl-2-methyl-2-propenyl, 1-heptenyl, 2-heptenyl, 3-heptenyl, 4-heptenyl, 5-heptenyl, 6-heptenyl, 1-octenyl, 2-octenyl, 3-octenyl, 4-octenyl, 5-octenyl, 6-octenyl or 7-octenyl, and unsaturated alkyl chains which can be derived from natural fatty acids, such as mono- or polyunsaturated C.sub.16 -, C.sub.18 - or C20-alkyl chains are preferred, PA1 alkynyl branched or unbranched C.sub.3 -C.sub.20 -alkynyl chains such as prop-1-yn-1-yl, prop-2-yn-1-yl, n-but-l-yn-1-yl, n-but-1-yn-3-yl, n-but-1-yn-4-yl, n-but-2-yn-1-yl, n-pent-1-yn-1-yl, n-pent-1-yn-3-yl, n-pent-1-yn-4-yl, n-pent-1-yn-5-yl, n-pent-2-yn-1-yl, n-pent-2-yn-4-yl, n-pent-2-yn-5-yl, 3-methyl-but-1-yn-3-yl, 3-methyl-but-1-yn-4-yl, n-hex-1-yn-1-yl, n-hex-1-yn-3-yl, n-hex-1-yn-4-yl, n-hex-1-yn-5-yl, n-hex-1-yn-6-yl, n-hex-2-yn-1-yl, n-hex-2-yn-4-yl, n-hex-2-yn-5-yl, n-hex-2-yn-6-yl, n-hex-3-yn-1-yl, n-hex-3-yn-2-yl, 3-methyl-pent-1-yn-1-yl, 3-methyl-pent-1-yn-3-yl, 3-methyl-pent-1-yn-4-yl, 3-methyl-pent-1-yn-5-yl, 4-methyl-pent-1-yn-1-yl, 4-methyl-pent-2-yn-4-yl or 4-methyl-pent-2-yn-5-yl, and C.sub.3 -C.sub.10 -alkynyl chains are preferred, and C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 -alkynyl chains are particularly preferred. PA1 alkoxyalkyl branched or unbranched C.sub.1 -C.sub.20 -alkoxy-C.sub.1 -C.sub.20 -alkyl chains such as methoxymethyl, methoxyethyl, methoxypropyl, ethoxymethyl, propoxymethyl, 1-methylethoxymethyl, butoxymethyl, 1-methylpropoxymethyl, 2-methylpropoxymethyl, 1,1-dimethylethoxymethyl, and C.sub.1 -C.sub.10 -alkoxy-C.sub.1 -C.sub.10 -alkyl is preferred, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkoxy-C.sub.1 -C.sub.8 -alkyl is particularly preferred and C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkoxy-C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkyl is very particularly preferred. Likewise preferred are .alpha.,.beta.-saturated alkoxyalkyl radicals.
WO 95/10521 claims 1,2,4-triazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidines, their chemical synthesis and their use in pharmaceutical compositions.